Courage
by kelstabulous
Summary: A series of drabbles I thought up while in the shower this morning. What happens when Blaine starts mass-texting 'Courage' to everyone? Hilarity, of course! Rated T for possible language.
1. Sam

Natural ash blonde. Golden blonde. Strawberry blonde? Sam held the last box and looked at it, confused by the name. Weren't strawberries red? How can blonde be red? Jeez. He couldn't believe he was resorting to this. Lemon juice had worked when his hair was longer, but since he had cut his hair his dark roots had come through and now were resisting the lightening effects of the lemon. So he had caved, and decided to splurge on some bottle blonde. But damn, this was confusing! How did girls do this?

Sam finally decided on two boxes. Natural Ash Blonde and Natural Golden Blonde. Both had the word 'Natural' in the name and he figured that was good, right? But he couldn't decide, ash or golden? As he stared intensely at the two boxes, he felt his phone buzz in his jacket pocket. Figuring it was Mercedes, he pulled it out and read the text.

_Fr: Blaine_

_Courage._

Inspired, albeit confused, by Blaine's text, Sam took a deep breath, and grabbed the box of Strawberry Blonde.


	2. Mercedes

Salad was rabbit food. That was it. Why humans ate it, Mercedes had no idea. She certainly didn't want to, but her mom was determined to improve her eating habits, so that was the only food in the house. Salad and tofu. She had no idea how she'd get through the rest of the summer without proper sustenance!

Mercedes slumped down onto the sofa and started flicking through the channels. Damn! No food, and no good reality TV on either! This night was getting worse by the minute. Just as she was preparing to go to bed early just to escape boredom, Mercedes' phone starting ringing from its place on the coffee table. She flipped it open, and, as expected, it was Sam.

_Fr: Sam_

_heey sweetie! wanna go 2 mcd's with me?_

Mercedes frowned. He knew she was on a diet, why was he tempting her? Although… a Big Mac sounded pretty good right now… but if her mom found out, she'd be in SO much trouble. Just as she was preparing to respond with a no, Mercedes' phone went off again.

"Da hell!" she exclaimed as she read the text:

_Fr: Blaine_

_Courage_

Mercedes was confused, but this text solidified her decision. She texted Sam back telling him to come pick her up ASAP, and bring a Twinkie while he's at it.

* * *

><p><em>AN - I HOPE YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING MY RANDOM LITTLE DRABBLES. I realize that they're probably all going to follow the same idea, Blaine helps a glee clubber make a decision sort of deal, but I'm going off of the idea that he's basically a psychic little hobbit-guy. :D_


	3. Rory

Rory was lonely. Very lonely. He missed his parents, his brother Seamus, and most of all, he missed the feeling of having a home. Finn was a great friend, and so was Sam, but he hadn't really felt embraced by the other members of Glee Club. Santana certainly didn't like him, and Kurt hadn't offered the friendliest of welcomes.

Still, that wasn't going to stop him from trying out for a lead at Regionals. Sitting outside of Mr Schuester's office, Rory was terrified. He desperately wanted to make friends, but he was tired of playing backup. He was just as good as any of the others, but was he willing to risk his only chances at having friends in America just so he could experience a little bit of American glory?

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and glanced down to read the text message.

_FR: BLAINE A._

_Courage._

Rory had absolutely no idea what Blaine meant by that, and was about to text him back when he happened to glance up. There was Blaine, winking and waving as he walked by without any socks.

"I haven't got a baldy as to what you meant, but I'll take it!" Rory smiled broadly, waved at Blaine, and marched right into Schuester's office, ready to put his name in the fray for solos.


	4. Brody

"Hey babe I-" Brody shook his head. Dammit, that sounded stupid! That is not the way to ask Rachel Berry out! He had to be smooth, but not cocky. Sweet, but not artificial.

"Cool it, Weston. You've got this." Brody smiled at himself in the mirror, flashing that (soon to be) award-winning grin. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he didn't recognize the number initially.

_FR – UNKNOWN_

_COURAGE._

_ -BLAINE A._

"Who the hell is Blaine?!" Brody asked out loud, not hearing the clicking steps from behind him.

"Blaine? Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend from back home!" Rachel smiled broadly at Brody. "Ready for rehearsal?"

Brody jumped at her voice. "H-How long have you been standing there?"

Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion. "Just long enough to hear you talking about Blaine… why?"

Brody shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh no reason…" Deciding to take this Blaine character's advice, he draped an arm across Rachel's shoulder as they started walking. "So Rach, I was wondering…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I JUST LOVE BRODY SO MUCH OKAY? I WANTED HIM TO HAVE A TEXT! I actually really badly wanted Blaine to be hiding in a bathroom stall or something, but I figured that might be more of a Darren thing and less of a Blaine thing. ANYWHO, hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
